Genshirou Saji
| Romaji = Saji Genshirō | Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human | Gender = Male | Nicknames = Gen (by Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri & Reya Kusaka) Prison Dragon (shared with Vritra) Black Dragon King (shared with Vritra) Black Dragon (shared with Vritra) Dragon King Genshirou Saji (by Sona Sitri) Dragon King of Darkness Vritra (in Azazel Quest) (shared with Vritra) | Hair Color = Blond | Eye Color = Grey | Equipment = Vritra's Sacred Gears: Absorption Line Blaze Black Flare Delete Field Shadow Prison | Relatives = Unnamed Parents † Unnamed Grandfather † Gengo Saji (Younger Brother) Kaho Saji (Younger Sister) | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Student Council (Vice-President) Sona Sitri's Peerage (Team Sona Sitri) D×D Underworld Heaven Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = High-Class Devil Pawn (4 Pieces) | Voice Actor = Yuichi Iguchi (Japanese) Kyle Phillips (English)}} Genshirou Saji is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-C, being the Academy's Student Council Vice President and is Sona Sitri's Pawn. He is also in love with her. He is a friend and a rival of Issei Hyoudou. Appearance Saji is a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. His height is cm and body weight is kg. Personality Saji's initial impression was someone who appeared arrogant and egotistic, as shown when he looked down on Issei and bragged about himself while unaware of Issei's capabilities. Saji has an overall personality similar to Issei's and is his parallel in the Student Council. He looks at Sona with the same lustful eyes which Issei looks at Rias with and he cares deeply for his comrades. Saji is also very loyal to Sona, going as far as to say that Sona's dream is his dream and tries his best to help her fulfill her dream of building a Rating Game School that is open to everyone, regardless of status. History Not much is known about Saji's past other than at some point before the series, he was reincarnated into a Devil by Sona, and joined the Student Council in the process not long before Issei also became a Devil. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Saji made his first appearance in Volume 3 along with Sona at the Occult Research Club room to meet with the new members of Rias' peerage Issei and Asia, where they introduced themselves and the whole Student Council to also be Devils. Saji initially looked down on Issei due to his bad reputation but was scolded by Sona for underestimating him as he consumed twice as many Pawn pieces and defeated Riser, which Saji was surprised to find out. Saji was then forced by both Issei and Koneko to lend assistance to Irina and Xenovia in their mission to destroy the stolen Excalibur and help Yuuto let go of his past. This attempt was eventually found out by their masters after their battle with Freed and Saji was punished by Sona in the form of 1000 spankings. He and the whole Sitri team later assisted in maintaining the barrier in Kuoh Academy during Kokabiel's attack. At a later date, Issei invited Saji to come karaoke with his classmates but had declined it while crying as Sona had forbade him from interacting with girls. In Volume 4, He met with Issei and some of the club members when he heard Rias had released her Bishop, with he finds adorable but was crushed to learn Gasper was actually a boy. Those present where then met with Azazel with whom they kept their guard up believing him to be a threat, but instead he offered advice on how to help Gasper improve with the use of Saji's Sacred Gear. He then put this knowledge to use in helping Issei in training Gasper Vladi, using his Absorption Line to reduce the power of Gasper's Sacred Gear. In Volume 5, Saji met up with Issei and his group at the party during the Young Devils gathering where Sona told everyone her dream to build a Rating Game school for Devils of all rank, which most of the old nobles laugh at, Saji attempted to fend for her but Tsubaki stopped him since there was no need for it as Serafall's angry glance shut them up. It was then set that Sona and Rias teams will engage in a Rating Game, which over the course of the next few weeks both teams will be training. Saji met with Issei again at the party hall, where he told him his dream to become a teacher at Sona's school which he rants on over excitingly so Issei takes him out to the balcony to avoid the gazes, they both proclaimed to each other they'll win for the sake of their goals. Issei then teases Saji how close he's gotten with Rias, he then ponders if he'll ever have the same relation with his master and expressed his anger and jealousy towards Issei for not being as lucky as he is with girls as he sat in fetal position in depress. During the Rating Game between the Gremory and Sitri teams, Saji teamed up with Ruruko to fight against Issei and Koneko receptively, he used his lines to ensnare and restrain his movements which allowed him to land a few clean hits. Saji continued using various moves to immobilise Issei such as over charging a lamp post to blind him and as he fired blasts at him, Issei noticed that his blast were stronger than usual which Saji revealed that he has been using his Sacred Gear to absorb his own life force to empower his magic attacks at the cost of his shortening his life, showing how far he'll go to win. Ruruko had just lost to Koneko, she then offered to back up Issei but denied it saying it was between the two of them. Saji then restrained Issei to the ground as he pulled all his power into one more attack hoping to finish him, but Issei brings out his Dividing Gear to only take half the damage, Saji is left with his stamina weakened while Issei activated his Balance Breaker. Despite taking so many hits from Issei, Saji stood strongly and continued to fight back regardless of his injuries, showing the same determination Issei had during his fight against Riser Phenex, he kept until he was forced to retire instead. While Saji was defeated by Issei, he played a big part in defeating him when he used his Absorption Line to absorb Issei's blood during their fight, forcing Issei to retire out of blood loss. Despite his best efforts Sanji's team still lost in the end. At the medical facility, Saji was awarded a medal by Sirzechs for his impressive fight against Issei, Saji trembled in disbelief for he had lost his match, Sirzechs explained that despite so he was still able to cause Issei's later defeat which earned him praise from the spectators including the likes of Odin. Sirzechs praised and encouraged Saji to take and to continue improving himself for his dream no matter how long it takes as he patted his head. Saji cried out tears of joy, especially when Sona also congratulated him for his efforts. In Volume 6, while the whole academy was practising for the Sports Festival, Saji came to talk with Issei which he showed that his hand had bandaged after a jewel appeared on it after the match against him, which Azazel speculates is due to him connecting and taking the blood of Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor and has caused Vritra's consciousness to reawaken. He then left when Sona and Tsubaki strictly called him out for mingling with Issei and neglecting his work to prepare for the festival. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, the entire Sitri group, Azazel, Baraqiel and the Gremory Group gathered at hall within the basement of Hyoudou Residence holding a meeting with Vali Team who came to from an alliance to fight against Loki. Saji was asked to assist in opening the Dragon Gate to summon Midgardsormr to learn a way to gain the advantage against the enemy. The next day everyone gathered again at the basement to form strategies while their familiars filled in for them at school. Saji was soon captured by Azazel for "special training" at the Grigori’s institute in the Underworld. He reappears for the final battle against Loki, after Azazel placed three more of Vritra's Sacred Gears into Saji, allowing Vritra to regain his consciousness and allowing him to use more of Vritra's abilities. Saji achieved a new state called Vritra Promotion from using all four Sacred Gears in tandem, albeit while almost going completely berserk. With his new found powers, Saji was able to demobilized and negate Hati and Sköll's invulnerability which allowed for their forces to kill the giant wolves. In Volume 9, Saji, along with the second-year students of Kuoh Academy, goes to Kyoto for a school trip. He was later asked by Azazel to assist the Gremory Team in their fight against the Hero Faction, transforming into his Dragon King form to battle a mind-controlled Yasaka in her giant Nine-Tailed Fox. He was eventually overpowered by Yasaka until the arrival of Sun Wukong and Yu-Long, where Yu-Long came to assist Saji to balance up the odds. In Volume 11, Saji is seen talking with Issei, commenting about both their Dragons and congratulating Issei on his Middle-Class recommendation. He then leaves after his teammates came to get him, as they needed his help for Student Council work. In Volume 12, he accompanies Sona to the Gremory Palace, angry at the fact that the Khaos Brigade killed his friend and swore revenge against them. He and the Sitri team then goes to defend the civilians in the town from the Khaos Brigade, engaging against Heracles, Jeanne, and Georg from the Hero Faction. They are, however, cornered by the three of them after Heracles used the children of the Underworld as hostages, that is until to his surprise and everyone present, Issei arrived on the scene revealing to be alive. Saji expressed his relief and frustration while hitting Issei on the for making them believe he had died. With Issei on their side now, Saji and his friends were able achieve victory against Khaos Brigade. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Saji, along with the rest of the Student Council and Occult Research Club, took part in rescuing the first-year students that were kidnapped and fought a group of Stray Magicians. In Volume 16, Saji visited Issei in his room while the latter was preparing to go to Romania. He told Issei about the developments of Sona's dream of building a Rating Game school in the Underworld, his worries of becoming a teacher, and him unable to attain Balance Breaker even though he trained with Issei, Dulio Gesualdo, and Tobio Ikuse. After the Occult Research Club members returned from Romania, Saji, along with the Student Council, attended the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Saji participated in protecting Auros Academy from Qlippoth along with the other members of D×D but was beaten badly by Grendel before Sairaorg appeared and fought the Dragon himself. Even with the injuries he sustained from the previous fight, he shielded Sona and Rossweisse from Walburga's flames and was able to reach Balance Breaker after Vritra returned from helping Albion convince the past possessors of Divine Dividing. In Volume 18, Saji along with all of the Student Council members participated in the Christmas Project. In Volume 19, Saji runs a campaign at school to be elected as Student Vice-President. Later on, the Sitri Team and Brave Saints assist the Gremory group in the battle against the Church rebellions lead by Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi. He joined the team that would face off against Vasco, but remains unbeatable even while his amour, That is until Xenovia manages to beat him using Durandal and Excalibur in tandem. Just when Vasco allows himself to be arrested, he is attacked by the sudden appearance of Walburga, she summons multiple Evil Dragons but are left motionless due to Rosswiesse's barrier and has her escape routes cut off by Tobio. Saji and the rest of his team attempt to defeat her as Walburga actives her Balance Breaker that contains half of Yamata no Orochi's soul. In the end they managed to destroy the Evil Dragon ans beat Walburga, having her arrested. A few days after the battle, the final day of the candidates for the Student Council Election had begun where Saji and Xenovia won Vice-President and Student Council President repeatedly. In Volume 20, the entire Sitri group were sent on a mission to retrieve the stolen city Agreas which was found by other members of the D×D team, the Sitri team were sent in first as a diversionary unit where they faced off against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, during the world crisis of causing Trihexa, Saji was sent to the Bael castle to protect Magdaran Bael from Bedeze Abaddon who had infiltrated his home to to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Games on to the Bael clan, while other Sitri members fight against Bedeze Peerage. Saji battles against Bedeze using his dragon armor, but none of his attacks were able to reach him as he uses his Power of Hole ability that reverts all of his attacks back at him. Saji is rendered injured and exhausted as Bedeze approaches him with a killing intent until he's intervened by Sairaorg and took over the fight on Saji's behalf, Saji watches as Sairaorg fights Bedeze with difficulty but turns the tables when he activates his Breakdown the Beast, gaining enough power to bypass his Holes ability, Bedeze tries to escape by is stopped and ensnared by Saji's tentacle who manages to land a solid hit to his face followed by his black flames. Bedeze gets cornered by both youths who defeats him with their fists, Roygun Belphegor soon came to also stop Bezeze but witnessing that she came a bit late takes him to the guards and assists the two to fight the rebels. When they then heard news from the guards that Trihexa has appeared in both Europe and off the coast of Japan, Saji travel to the battle in Japan with both Sona and Sairaorg's peerages to fight off Qlippoth's remaining army. In Volume 22, Saji appeared when he came to get Sona and meets up with Issei in the process, he congratulated Issei on his promotion and that he will also reach his rank someday. Saji also informs him that himself and Tsubaki Shinra will be promoted to Mid-class Devils due to their assistance with DxD Team. He later appeared at Issei's graduation ceremony into a High-class Devil. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 23, Saji came to the Hyoudou Residence and issued a declaration a challenge to Issei when the Sitri group goes up against his team in Rating Game World Tournament, he then responds by inviting Saji to go fishing with him and Vali, which he agree thus ruining his moment. On their fishing trip, Issei revealed that he wanted to know the reason for him to enjoy a simple battle. The three are then paid a visit by Vidar and Apollon who informed them that they both became the leaders of their respected mythologies and are teammate under Typhon's leadership in the tournament. All of sudden their communication devices ring and they receive news of Rias match, the three dragon wielder then transport to see it for themselves. Sometime after Issei's Rating Game match with Dulio, Kouh Academy held its Ball Game Tournament which The Occult Research Club and the Student Council faced off in a game of basketball, as Saji went toe-to-toe with Issei, they treat it as a prelude to their upcoming Rating Game. Their game however ended in a draw with both teams having the same number of points. During the events of Volume DX.4, Saji returned home from his work at Auros Academy as well as attending the strategy meeting for the upcoming match between Sona and Issei to have dinner with his siblings. After noticing Kaho's weird behavior, she revealed that Issei and Xenovia came over to their house. When asked by Kaho if Issei coming over would affect their upcoming match, Saji shook his head and said that Issei isn't the type of person to hesitate. It was revealed that during the strategy meeting for the match, Saji had requested the opportunity to have a one-on one fight with Issei. Tsubaki Shinra was vocally opposed to the idea as the Sitri peerage had to recover from the defeat that was inflicted upon them by the Gremory peerage last year. However, the other members of the peerage supported him and his request. Sona asked him if he made the request knowing that their tactics may fall apart and if he was truly that eager to fight against Issei again. After hearing his passionate response, Sona granted his request and adjusted their strategy for Saji to be able to face Issei. Sona stated that the rest of Issei's team were unlikely to interfere, so it would be best for them to send Saji to face Issei alone. However, Sona stipulated that she be allowed to decide when they would send out Saji to fight to which Saji agreed. On the day of the match, Saji and his team headed to the Armaros Colosseum for their rating game against Issei and his team, with Issei declaring to Saji to settle the score between them, which Saji agrees. Saji waited for Issei at the center of the destroyed field and as he arrived, they equipped their armors and started to punch each other to death. Brutally bruised from the punches they received, Saji collapse to the ground until he was encouraged by his younger sister Kaho to stand up. Managing to stand up, Saji rushed toward Issei to punch him with his fist enhanced by his lines and after being hit by Issei’s Diabolos Dragon fist, Saji was finished off by Issei’s punch in the stomach, causing him to retire. Eventually Saji and his team were defeated after Sona was retired by Xenovia. In Volume 24, almost the entire Sitri peerage was protecting Kuoh Town while having also been attacked by the mysterious group of unknown pure-blood Devils. In Volume 25, Saji celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence to cheer for the teams who won the preliminaries and advance to the main stage and serving a drink to Issei, while expressing disappointment for being unable to fight Issei in the main stage of the tournament but Issei comforts him saying there will be another chance. As the guys speaks to Issei, Saji expressed his jealousy of wanting to join them but he remembered Sona’s words of training for the next tournament. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Saji has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Through the use of Promotion, Saji can increase his demonic power. Saji and Student Council were able to create a barrier around Kuoh Academy during Kokabiel's attack. In Volume 17, Saji can teleportation himself to any location. Immense Strength: In Volume 21, it is stated by Magdaran that Saji possessed power on par with a Dragon King. In Volume DX.4, he was able to fight with Issei in his Crimson Armor with partial Dragon Deification. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Saji is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, able to hold his own against Bedeze Abaddon. In DX4, Saji was able to fight on par with Issei in a fist fight, which causes tremendous shock waves in surroundings in the Rating Game. Saji can also further increase the power of his physical attacks with the cursed Blaze Black Flare. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Saji can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Immense Durability: Through the use of Promotion, Saji can increase his defense. Saji is shown to have a high level of durability, able to take punches from a Scale Mail Issei and continuing despite the intense pain he suffered. In Volume 17 he was able to endure Grendel punches and Walburga's Holy Flame. He can withstand demonic energy attacks from Bedeze Abaddon despite being injured and exhausted while protecting Magdaran. In Volume DX.4, Saji was able to take many direct hits from Issei in his Crimson Armor. Enhanced Speed: Through the use of Promotion, Saji can increase his speed. In Volume 21 Saji shown to be noticeably fast, as he can shrink the distance between Bedeze and himself. In Volume DX.4, Saji was capable of keeping up with Issei who was wearing his Crimson Armor. Skilled Technician: Saji is also a technique type fighter. Saji could use his Vritra's Sacred Gears in different ways neutralize and bind opponents attacks. Flight: Being a Devil, Saji can fly using his wings Equipment Vritra's Sacred Gears: Saji has a total of four Sacred Gears each resides a part of the spirit of one of the Five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Vritra's consciousness was fully awakened when Saji had collected the remaining Sacred Gears in volume 7. Each Sacred Gear has it's own unique ability. * Absorption Line ( ): Saji's initial Sacred Gear. It takes the form of a small lizard with a deformed face that appears on the user's hand and has the ability to make lines of connections to absorb power from opponents. It can also connect the opponent to another object to transfer their power to that object, and the lines can also be used to swing around. Absorption Line has also demonstrated the ability to drain blood from enemies as well. It can also absorb and convert Saji life-force into Demonic power. *'Blaze Black Flare' ( ): One of Vritra's Sacred Gear that he obtains after his training in Grigori. It curses people with Vritra's deadly black flames that will continue to burn no matter how people try to extinguish them even in the event of Saji's death. It is shown that it can be used to create a barrier made of fire to trap his opponents and is also able to use these black flames to shoot out a breath of fire. It shown that he can also change the shape of his black flame into enormous snake and entangled his enemies. Black flames can also be use to negate fire attacks. *'Delete Field' ( ): One of Vritra's Sacred Gears and has the ability to take away the opponent's powers. * Shadow Prison ( ): One of Vritra's Sacred Gears that allows Saji to use Vritra's shadowy aura to restrain his opponents. * Vritra Promotion( ): A form Saji could enter by using all four of his Sacred Gears in tandem. In this form Saji is covered in black flames that takes the form of the Black Dragon and can use all four abilities of the Sacred Gear at the same time. However, Saji was unable to control this form as it would make him go in a berserker-like state, with Issei being the only one who can maintain his sanity. In Volume DX.4, Saji can transforms his eyes into the Vritra eyes able to sense any danger. * Malebolge Vritra Promotion '''( ): Saji's '''Ex Side Balance Breaker which he obtained by fusing with Vritra. It takes the form of a Black Dragon Armor similar to the Scale Mail, with tentacles that absorb an opponent's aura and turns them to ashes, Saji also can eliminated the tentacles physical form to make it unseen to opponents. In Volume DX.4, Saji can attached lines to his comrades to strengthen their various abilities and absorb enemies demonic power to restore his allies depleted demonic power. The black flames have also been enhanced to the point that they are able to counter the flames of Incinerate Anthem. It is said to be a perfect counter for Incinerate Anthem and Saji can now inflict multiple curses onto other beings, it's noted that it will curse anyone to death if approached carelessly. Quotes * "……I wanted to become like Hyoudou.……Hyoudou and I are "Pawns" that became one around the same time…… He's so perverted, indecent, and insanely lecherous……but he's a guy who always give his all and always go ahead for his comrade or someone……I wanted to become a man like Hyoudou who is strong and on whom people would depend. But, even if I get a step closer to him, Hyoudou goes five or ten steps ahead of me. No matter how much I train myself, he continues to surpass me by miles. The moment when I realise it and go "Ah, I won't ever be able to surpass him"……I……become so frustrated in myself."—I can't become Hyoudou. But there's something I can do. I found something what I want to do! I……! I will become a "teacher"! Those children! I'm going to teach the students who would attend that school! I will teach them that there's something only they are capable of doing!" (Volume 17 Life 4) Light Novel Volume 17 Trivia *Two members of Sona's Peerage, Momo Hanakai and Ruruko Nimura, are stated to be romantically interested in Saji. *Genshirou's birthday is June 17th.https://twitter.com/ishibumi_ddd/status/1008291470472667137 *There is a G symbol on Saji's back as proof that he has undergone modification surgery by the Grigori. *Malebolge Vritra Promotion means "Evil Ditches of the Enveloper Promotion" since malebolge means "evil ditches" and Vritra means "the enveloper". **Vritra Promotion then just means "The Enveloper Promotion". * Upon his promotion to High-class Devil, Saji choose to accept the offer of being granted his own Evil Pieces. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Pawn Category:DxD Category:Featured Article